


The Pink Eyes Of Fear

by Bree_Sae



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bree_Sae/pseuds/Bree_Sae
Summary: In The Trial Episode (the ep that didn't air),what if Zim actually used his Pak's spider legs when he was chained up? What if he succeeds but came to a cause of falling onto the ground hard,damaging his Pak and memory. Would the Tallest spare him or use his memory lost for their advantage?
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Spoilers of the show,Invader Zim. Please go watch The Trial Episode,it's free on Youtube. Although it's an unaired episode,it was shown in Invader-con.

* * *

_..._

_After Zim made several attempts to make a point that he is good,he ended up failing in The Trial._  
  
Zim stands at the podium in horrible chains and shackles. He's now flanked by two MAMMOTH GUARDS, twice the size of his previous guards.

" **We have our ruling.."** ,The Brains said.

_Zim looked terrified while The Tallest genuinely looked like they haven't smiled in centuries._

"Man,NO ZIM. Just IMAGINE that!" _,Purple looked thrilled._

"I know...I've imagined it MY WHOLE LIFE!" _,Red had a wide smile._

" **Our ruling; IRKEN ZIM's I.D PAK is damaged and has led to a corrupt data path. HE IS...** "

_Tallest Purple and Red grew impatient as the answer loaded slowly._

" **..A DEFECTIVE.** "

"WOOOOOOOOOO!", _Tallest Purple and Red began to cheer happily._

_Zim just looked scared of what's to come._

" **Irken Zim's data is not allowed to into the collective. His PAK will be removed, and erased.** "

" But I can't LIVE without my PAK!", _Zim said horrified._

"AWWW... WOW. Too bad. TOUGH ONE, ZIM." _,Purple sarcastically said._

_The cables start to move towards Zim. He began to take a step back but was stopped by the guards._

"PLEASE my Tallest! THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE!! Have I mentioned i am ZIM!?!" _,Zim kept dodging the cables that kept flying at him._

_Zim uses his Pak legs to get out of the chains and shackles he was put into. He took out the guards,making them fall into the void that was besides the platform he was standing on._

_The Pak legs made him tall,taller than The Tallest._ "How DARE you make us look shorter than you,Zim!!" _,Purple shouted angrily._

"GUARDS!! SHOOT him!!" _,Red yelled._

"WAIT MY TA-", _Zim never finished his sentence. The Irken Guard use their lazer guns to shoot Zim._ _Fortunately,it missed Zim but hit one of his Pak's legs;making Zim fall hard onto the ground:falling onto his Pak which is now very broken._

_Zim's eyes shot open in pain. He then passes out._

"QUICKLY,KILL HI-"

" **My Tallest,you are forbidden to kill the Defective during Trial. We do the job for you."**

"-Ahem of course...when will you KILL him exactly? You already said that Zim is a defective." _,Red asked,calming down a bit._

" **Detecting; IRKEN ZIM's I.D PAK is severely damaged and has led to memory loss. Unable to continue The Trial unless his memories are retur-"**

"WHAT?!!" _,Red yelled loudly,making the crowd completely silent including Purple._

" **My Tallest,we are not allow to erase Invader Zim from existence. Unless he regains his memory of his awful doings,we are not allow to erase him. Since he forgot everything before his memory loss. He has a chance to redeem himself of a worthy Invader. You can get rid of Zim again like what happened in Impending doom 2,simply send him off a fake mission. Just give him 3 years of training and teaching on irk. Without his previous memories,Zim could be a new irken with new personalities. He could return back with success. If he doesn't,ban him or erase him. Simple as that.** "

"...fine,we'll give Zim another chance." _,Red sighed._

" WHAT?! Red,you CAN'T be serious!" _,Purple protested._

"Purple,we don't have much of a choice. Maybe Zim can be not annoying due to his memory loss. Also,we'll eventually send him away again. He fails? He gets erased. He succeeds? He goes onto his next mission and so on." _,Red explained._

_Purple hesitated at first but agrees later on._

_..._

* * *

_..._

**_Day 38 of Zim's absence_ **

**_October 4th 2006_ **

_Zim is absence from skool again. It's been a month already,where could he be? Is this going to be that Florpse incident again? I'm not going to fall into his trap again! However,it's not like him to pull the same scheme again._

_It's been kinda lonely without Zim around. My classmates has started calling me names more often than usual now,it really sucks. Somehow i don't mind Zim being the one that calls me names even if it's pretty annoying._

_I visited his house today but no signs of Zim anywhere. However,i did see Gir siting on the couch. I asked him where Zim was,he answered "Master's gone to sPACEEEEEEE"._

_Probably out there on a space mission but...without Gir? I'm sure he'll come back,he always gets back up no matter how much i stop him. He always does after all. No way a stupid space mission can make him stop._

_...Dib Membrane signing off..._

_..._

* * *


	2. The Dream Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Years have passed,Invader Kit (Previously known as Invader Zim) has finished the training of an Invader and has learnt the knowledge of Irk. The Tallest sends him to a (fake) mission which is also a test to see if he can conquer the planet. Surprisingly,when Kit was given the choice of which planet he would like to conquer;he chose Earth/Urth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my artworks in this fanfic is mine. Please do not steal.

* * *

_...  
_

_3 Years later_

"GREETINGS MY TALLEST!" _,Kit screamed at Red._

_A happy jolly Irken can be seen jumping around the Tallest,screaming excitedly. The Tallest looks miserable._

_The Irken has a broken antenna;a scar on its eye;a wound on the left side of its face and its Pak has some cracks._

" MAKE IT STOP,RED! " _,Purple cries in distress as he shook Red's shoulders. Kit continues to scream._

 _Tallest Red stopped Kit from jumping around,causing Kit to fall down._ " Kit,calm down. " _,Red said._

" Oh! Ahem,sorry my Tallest. I'm just SO EXCITED for my mission today! Who wouldn't be excited to pick out a planet they want to DESTROY? " _,Kit smiles gently._

" Can't blame you there,i guess. Well,let's get you a S.I.R Unit now. " _,Red yawned,uninterested._

_..._

* * *

_..._

_They walked to the area of where you usually get your S.I.R Unit on Impending doom 1 and 2._

" WOAH! Is this the place where i get my S.I.R Unit?!" _,Kit asked._

" _**S**_ _ **ighhhhhh** _Yes Kit,this is where you get your S.I.R Unit. Didn't you hear what Red sa- " _,Purple replied,annoyed._

" Purple,the faster he starts the mission,the better so act like we care for Kit. " _,Red whispered to Purple._

_Purple sigh and put on a fake wide smile. No,for real. He literally put on a card-board cut out smile and held it over his own mouth._

" I'm SO GLAD you asked,Zim- " _,Red hit Purple on the shoulder._ " -I mean KIT! This is in fact where you get your S.I.R Unit,you're SO SMART Kit! "

"You are so flattering,my Tallest. Now,we don't have much time,i must start my mission soon! The sooner,the better." _,Kit said._

_The Tallest gives Kit a S.I.R Unit soon enough. They didn't give Kit/Zim another GIR because Kit is already GIR-enough. Having a SIR would balance it. Also they didn't give Kit/Zim a new Pak because the Tallest wanted him to SUFFER._

_The S.I.R Unit jumps out of the ground after it was activated. "_ **SIR reporting for duty!"** _,The SIR said._

" _ **GASP**_ It looks so frightening! It can definitely scared my enemies and then kill them myself MWAHHAHA- " _, Kit laughs like a manic._

 _Purple slaps Kit._ " ENOUGH WITH THE SCHEME! Now,it's time for you to pick a planet you want to conquer." _,Purple said,annoyed._

"Sorry my Tallest. I've just been what to do with my-soon-to-be-planet after i conquer it and before i conquer it-"

"Yeah yeah,enough with that. Follow us and pick a planet." _,Red interrupted._

...

* * *

...

"So here's the map of the entire galaxy. Which planet do you want to conquer,Kit?" _,Red asked._

_There is a galaxy map full of planets. There are mini green flags on some of the planets in the map that means Conquered;The red flags mean Not Yet Conquered;The grey flags mean Unknown._

_A planet in the map caught Kit's eye._ " _ **OOOooo**_ What's that one!? " _,Kit points at the Planet. The Planet was completely out of the map,on the very right side. It has a sticky paper that says 'Planet?'._

" Oh that one's Urth- " _,Red covers Purple's mouth._ " -mHM "

"mM- _**COUGH**_ HEY! What was that for?!? " _,Purple shouted._

"We're supposed to make Zim someone else,NOT MAKE HIM REMEMBER WHO HE WAS." _,Red whispered._

" You guys sure are whispering a lot. Is this a SECRET planet? _**OOooo**_ Urth sounds like a secret planet,GIMME!" _,Kit squealed._

"OWW! My non-existence ears! Fine,you can have it!" _,Purple covers his non-existence ears._

"What did i just tell y-" _,Red looks betrayed._

" THANK YOU MY TALLEST! I'M GOING TO FIND MY VOOT NOW,BYEEEE!" _,Thus Kit leaves._

"WOOOOO WE ARE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _,Purple screeched._

"Are you just gonna ignore what i-"

"LET'S HAVE A SNACK PARTY,WOOOOOOOOOO!" _,Purple yelled._

"A SNACK PARTY?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" _,Red gave in._

_..._

* * *

...

_**Kit's POV** _

_Finally,away from my Tallest. From all the knowledge i have encounter. That planet on the map must be Urth,even Purple said it! This planet has been bugging me ever since i did a research on planets. Why does this planet give a sense of familiarity? Why do i feel so obsessed with this planet? Today is the day that all my questions will be answered! How exciting!_

 _I get on my Voot with my S.I.R Unit._ "Computer,how long will it take to get to Earth?" _,I ask the Computer._

 **"6 months"** _,The Computer answers in a monotone voice._

_What._

_It's fine,i've survived training of an Invader for 3 years! I don't even have to do more years like any other Irken beings! Plus,all i have to do is wait for 6 months. It should be simple enough and i got plenty of snacks! Hold on,i remember there being a faster way,maybe a mode?_

"Computer,is there a Super-Speed mode that doesn't cause dizziness??"

**"Yes,there is."**

"Please activate the Super-Speed mode. How long will it take if i turn it on?"

**"6 hours."**

"Alrighty,then. Turn the mode on!" _,I said as i put on my helmet and worn my seat-belts._

_..._

* * *

**_..._ **

**_Not canon but would like to be_ **

**_[Insert Little Einsteins Theme Song Remix]_ **

**_Kit is just vibin' with SIR during those 6 hours_ **

**_"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship!"_ **

**_..._ **

* * *

_..._

_6 hours later_

**" Proximity warning! Planet ahead. "**

_Kit's control panel shows an image of a planet with the word Earth next to it._

"FINALLY! It was getting a bit boring even with all these sweets." _,Kit looks at the window._

_The Voot Cruiser flies closer to the surface of Earth through clouds._

"Computer,observe what these creatures that live on this planet consider normal. Then,based on your observations, we make our disguises and our home. Also make sure our home is in a secretive place but close enough to humans!" _,I said._

_The Voot Cruiser veers downward even closer to the surface of Earth. As they fly by, the control panel shows many human objects such as cars and squirrels. The Voot Runner passes over a pink flamingo, the 105.5 FM WTFU radio station, a lawn gnome, and many houses._

"Here! We build here!",I point at the location. 

_The ship abruptly stops in the middle of the forest,slowly drops onto a small plain. it creates a great cloud of dust which seeps out the grass. Kit's shadowy figure walks out of the dust and looks around._

_Like i said,it was a forest with a small plain in the middle. However,just big enough for a cottage._

"SIR,get out here." _,I said._

 _SIR jumps out of the Voot and_ _salutes me._

_I activate the disguise program. The Voot Cruiser reconfigures itself so that it's set up to create the disguises. Two poles emerge from the ship which creates a hologram in between them that displays an image of me. The computer sorts through possible disguises, starting with Jhonen Vasquez._

"Too Artsy."

_The second option displayed is Steve Ressel._

"Too much."

_The next disguise is me wearing contact lenses;A purple and pink sweater with a white circle in the middle and a toupee with smooth hair (Similar to Kit- i mean Zim's old toupee hair but this one is more smoother)._

"Perfect!"

_I selects that disguise. Two pods from the Voot Runner close on me, making an egg shape when interlocked. Light pours out of the crevice where the two pods meet._

"This contact thingy is uncomfortable. I'm going to take these off for now" _,i said and took them off._

_I look at SIR and think._

"Hmm,maybe a cute little dog for you. So it can fool the creatures of this planet that you are vulnerable but in reality,you're anything but that! MWAHHAHA!" _, I laugh evily._

_..._

* * *

...

_** Dib's POV ** _

_I just saw a shooting star- no,a ship going into the forest. I must know what it is! I certainly can't miss this opportunity!_

_I run into the woods._

_It must be near,i hear sounds!_

_..._

* * *

...

_(My art btw,sorry if it looks a bit bad.)_

_As i run faster,the talking gets louder. Finally,i can see who are talking in the middle of the woods._

_It was two dark figures. One looks human while the other...looks like a robot. WAIT IS THAT A SHIP?!? OKAY THAT SHIP LOOKS FAMILAR._

_The Dark Figures seem to be talking about earth stuff..in the middle of the woods...at night. They're definitely not humans because of the way they talk like they just arrived here._

_I tried to take a closer look but that ended up in giving away. I accidentally stood on a branch and **CRACK**_

_The creature immediately turned to look to me._

_It was scary how it instantly spot me behind the trees and bushes._

__

_When i look at its eyes,i became shocked. I know those eyes,those stupid annoying pink eyes._

_Suddenly,a werid vision-like flashback came to me._

_A bunch of shooting stars can be seen falling down onto earth behind the dark figure. I'm just standing,facing towards them. I want to stop them,i will stop them._

_Then,i snap back to reality to the sight of those pink eyes still looking at me. I noticed something glowing from their back. A Pak,a broken one._

"..Zim?"

...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zim/Kit be like: I don't know why but i wanna conquer this planet because of a certain Big-headed Crazy Kid.


	3. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit goes to Hi Skool and found Dib. Dib is being Dib and has handcuffs in his backpack.

* * *

...

"...Zim?"

_The S.I.R Unit sneaks up on Dib and hit him on the back,causing Dib to pass out._

" SIR! What was that for? " _,Kit shouted._

 **" The Human Male is an enemy,is he not? "** _,The SIR asked._

" Hm,he was staring at me creepily and he does have big head but he's not an enemy,SIR. " _,Kit sighed._

 **" My apologies,Master. "** _,The SIR looks down._

 _Kit felt pity and petted SIR on the head._ " It's fine. It was just a mistake, just don't do it ever again. " _,Kit had a warm smile._

 **" Yes,Master. "** _,SIR said with a monotone voice._

" Anyways,that so-called hooman male will be taken care of later. Back to disguises! " _,Kit heads back to the disguise program._

_The disguise program goes through several breeds of dogs before Kit selects one._

_Kit places SIR between the closing pods. They shut on him and light pours out of the crevice where the two panels meet. The pods open to reveal the cutely disguised SIR. His dog suit looks nothing like the one Zim chose and it's a corgi! It looked like a realistic corgi._

" Huh..how come your disguise is much more realistic than mine? " _,Kit grabs a mirror and looks at it._ " My skin is still green..right. How do i change it...AHEM! I'm sure the hoomans on this planet are stupid enough to not make assumptions! ", _Kit suspected._

 _Kit puts on his contacts._ "Today, we become... the ENEMY!" _,Kit said with a smug._

"Now,we need a home...hmmm." _,Kit think for a few seconds._

_Kit pulls out a capsule, which unfolds as an electronic pad complete with pen. Kit doodles a cottage._

" Some flowey thingys here.....and some small dead red hat old hoomans on the front....PERFECT! "

_Zim closes the electronic pad into a capsule with a drill. He sticks the capsule into the ground._

_SIR runs and hide behind the trees and bushes,dragging Dib that was on the ground to the Hiding Spot. Kit just stood there fascinated,watching the drill do its work. The SIR runs back to Kit and practically carried Kit to the Hiding Spot._

_The capsule bores deeper and deeper into the ground before it stops. It unfolds into a fan shape and shoots mechanical tentacles in all directions. The tentacles reach the surface and lift the Voot Runner into the air. A platform forms under the Voot Runner as dirt falls to the ground._

_A metal hub pops out of the ground and two poles shoot out on either side of the hub. The hub opens up and light pours out. A compact grandfather's clock pops out of the hub and flies into the air. The grandfather's clock unfolds and hits the ground.._

_The tentacles that lifted the Voot Runner in the air form a wire frame of the interior of the cottage. The four poles shoot out beams of light that fill in the gaps between the poles. The beams of light then become solid walls complete with windows, a door, and other accessories. Two panels come out of the top of the house which close over the Voot Runner and interlock to form the roof. There is a small glass window on the roof._

_A large hub forms on the right side of the roof. Out of this hub, a mechanical arm forms. The arm becomes a satellite. A few large tentacles shoot out and dig down on the ground,latching onto the houses in the town underground so it won't draw attention._

_Below Kit's house, a lab full of Irken computers and technology forms. Back at the surface, lights on Kit's house flicker on as wooden fences sprout around the house. A few flowers and 2 garden gnomes sprout in Kit's lawn._

_The lights in other houses in the neighborhood turn on as they wake up from the disturbance. Car alarms are turned off. However,since Kit's cottage is in the middle of the woods. The humans didn't suspect anything._

_Kit and SIR gets out of the Hiding Spot._ "Home sweet home!" _,Kit smiles at the house he made (Not made but he drew it)._

__

_(What i think the cottage would look like.)_

"Now,we have to deal with the human." _,Kit turns around to face Dib's body._

_Dib isn't dead. He's just knocked out hard._

"SIR,carry the hooman to the town. Once you are in the town,simply leave him there." _,Kit ordered._

_SIR obeyed and began to carry the hooman._

_..._

* * *

...

_**Dib's POV** _

_I woke up next to a big willow tree. My home town was in front of the willow tree._

_I slowly get up and immediatelly was met with back pain._

"What..ugh..happened?" _,I stood up and looked around._

_It was morning and the sun was shining bright. Behind the willow tree was the forest i visited last night..for some reason._

_Hey! Why did i visit the woods?_

_I start to think about what happened last night._

_So..i saw a werid shooting...i saw a ship fly down from the sky. It was headed into the forest..so i ran after it. In the forest,i saw 2 dark figures and a ship. They must've been aliens! One of them was very familar somehow..they ha-_

"HI MARY!" _,a loud voice can be heard in the distant._

_I look at the direction where the voice was._

_Oh! It's just GIR with Gaz._

"Hello GIR." _,I petted GIR on the head while GIR made...questionable robot noises (aka hsASDGUIDWGWUGDDQUIG)._

"Man Dib,did you sleep in the woods all night? Take a shower,you stink." _,Gaz groaned at the smell._

"I'll do it later,why are you here?" _,I asked._

"Woke up;dad asked me to check up on you;you weren't home;GIR wanted to find you and we have school today.", _Gaz replied._

"Wait- WHAT." _,I begin to panic and checked the time. It was 7:24 am,phew._

"Time is ticking,Dib. Also,take GIR home. I'm going to go to school,see you soon." _,Gaz said as she put GIR into my arms._

_Gaz was gone as soon as i took my eyes off her and my eyes landed on GIR._

"MARY! Are we going to master's house?" _,GIR asked._

"No GIR,we're going back to my house. There's no remainings of Zim's house anyways..", _I replied as i held GIR and walked on the path to my house._

_..._

* * *

...

_3 years ago_

**_Day 40 of ZIm's absent_ **

**_Octorber 6th 2006_ **

_I tried to contact the FBI about the Irken tech in Zim's lab again. They just ignored my complains and kept saying i'm crazy._

_When i went back to Zim's house. All i saw was nothingness! His house was gone,poof! Turns out since people thought Zim abandoned his house,they decided to take down the house. All the Irken tech gone,no way to get inside the lab now._

_I saw GIR near Zim's what left of a house. He was just sleeping,his disguise was quite dirty. I decided to take GIR into my house. Besides,he is harmless and i can study him._

_When GIR woke up,i asked him about Zim. However,all he said was_ "Master's on a VERY VERY BIG IMPORTANT mission to Tallest! Master said that!" _. It has been a few days already,Zim wouldn't lie to GIR right? Zim's not the type to lie about those "BIG" missions._

_For now,i will keep GIR in my house._

_Dib Membrane signing off._

_..._

* * *

...

_Back to present day_

**_ Kit's POV _ **

_Last night,i did some research down in the lab on what hooman do mostly during the day ._

_It is said hoomans usually work,play,walk and go to SKOOL._

_I began to search more about this "Skool"._

_It is said that Skool is a place for hoomans to learn about earth knowledge,i think there is even space knowledge in one of these "subjects"?_

_If i attend to this "Skool",i might be able to learn more about the earth and these hoomans. Soon,i'll be able to conquer this planet!_

_Here i stand in front of this "Hi Skool",the place that will help me gain earth knowledge!_

_I step inside the Skool's entrance._

_What i heard was chaos as i entered._

_I see many filth in the hallway. Some hoomans were getting beaten up by bigger hoomans. Some were doing pressing their mouths into each other. I don't know what it is but it's disgusting. Some were just out doing werid dances._

_I thought this "Hi Skool" was going to be a professional place for hoomans to learn. Turns out it's just a freak show._

_I've already hacked into the school so i can make myself a student here. Too late to back out._

_I ran pass the yucky hoomans and went straight to my classroom._

_..._

* * *

_..._

_The classroom were no different to the hallway except less intense. There weren't anyone doing the mouth thing however there were a lot of hoomans eating snacks. The classroom's floor was VERY dirty._

_I spotted a seat and sat on it._

_I swear the hoomans in this classrooms are 99% freaks and 1% normal!_

_I turned to left to see a hooman out of place in this classroom. The hooman was in the last row front. The hooman had a werid hair style,a Z-like hair. The hooman was holding something and was talking into it._

"..asleep...decided to recor....school. This is possibly the worst mistake i've made. I know the people at school would bully me for this. However,i can't wait till home to record my findings of last night. This week might be the last days of Zim's absence because i might've just found him. It's quite surprising honestly. It has been 1095 days of Zim's absence and this week might just end the recordings. I will start my research once i get home. Dib Membrane,signing off." _,The hooman clicked the thingy he was holding and put it in his bag._

_Suddenly,the hooman looks at my direction,including me._

_Oh hey! It's that hooman male from last night! Aleast he had a happy ending to that after last night. He found his way back home._

_The staring was stopped when the teacher interrupted the class._

"Today,we will have a new student joining us. Please introduce yourself." _,The teachers looks at me._

 _I stood up and walked to the front._ "My name is Kit. I am a Male hooman and you have absolutely nothing to fear from me. We will get along fine if you just don't talk or touch me with your dirty disgusting hands at all." _,I smile and headed back to my seat._

"Alright then,class you heard Kit. We will respect Kit and not talk or touch him. Who would like to show Kit around?" _,The teacher asked. Many students raised their hands. Kit felt like he was the only one that knew they only raised their hands to not get class._

"How about you show Kit around,Dib?" _,The teacher asked the hooman from eariler._

_Oh! His name is Dib? Hm,what a familar name. It's a stupid name though!_

"What? Why? I didn't even raised my hand." _,This "Dib" asked._

"It would be nice for you to get out a bit instead of those creepy alien stuff." _,The teacher replied.  
  
__Dib looked at me and sighed._ "Fine,i will help Kit." _,Dib groaned._

"Splendid! Now,let's get to introducing! Who would like to go first?"

_The entire session was just the students introducing themselves to me. There weren't any learning at all! Maybe tomorror,there will be more learning than stupid stuff like introduction._

_..._

* * *

...

_After class,the teacher reminded Dib to give me a tour._

"Right..follow me,new kid." _,I did as he ordered._

_We were walking through the hallway but he didn't talk at all. We kept on walking until there wasn't anyone left in the hallway except us two._

_He stopped._ "WHO ARE YOU,ALIEN?!?" _,Dib held up handcuffs._

"HUH!?"

...

* * *


End file.
